yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/160
Arapça harfli ayet metni مَن جَاء بِالْحَسَنَةِ فَلَهُ عَشْرُ أَمْثَالِهَا وَمَن جَاء بِالسَّيِّئَةِ فَلاَ يُجْزَى إِلاَّ مِثْلَهَا وَهُمْ لاَ يُظْلَمُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Men câe bil haseneti fe lehu aşru emsâlihâ, ve men câe bis seyyieti fe lâ yuczâ illâ mislehâ ve hum lâ yuzlemûn(yuzlemûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. men : kim 2. câe : geldi 3. bi el haseneti : bir hasene ile 4. fe lehu : artık, o taktirde onundur 5. aşru : on (10) 6. emsâli-hâ : onun katı, misli 7. ve men : ve kim 8. câe : geldi 9. bi es seyyieti : bir seyyie (günah) ile 10. fe lâ yuczâ : o zaman cezalandırılmaz 11. illâ misle-hâ : onun mislinden başka 12. ve hum : ve onlar 13. lâ yuzlemûne : zulmolunmazlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Kim bir iyilikle Tanrı tapısına gelirse ona, yaptığının on misli mükâfat verilecektir ve kim bir kötülükle gelirse ancak ona karşılık ve onun misli bir cezâ ile cezâlandırılacaktır ve onlara zulmedemeyecektir. Ali Bulaç Meali Kim bir iyilikle gelirse, kendisine bunun on katı vardır, kim bir kötülükle gelirse, onun mislinden başkasıyla cezalandırılmaz ve onlar haksızlığa uğratılmazlar. Ahmet Varol Meali Kim bir iyilik getirirse ona on katı karşılık vardır. Kim de bir kötülük getirirse o da ancak yaptığının misliyle cezalandırılır ve onlara haksızlık edilmez. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Kim ortaya bir iyilik koyarsa ona on katı verilir; ortaya bir kötülük koyan ise ancak misliyle cezalandırılır; onlara haksızlık yapılmaz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Kim bir iyilik yaparsa, ona on katı vardır. Kim de bir kötülük yaparsa, o da sadece o kötülüğün misliyle cezalandırılır ve onlara zulmedilmez. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Kim (Allah huzuruna) iyilikle gelirse ona getirdiğinin on katı vardır. Kim de kötülükle gelirse o sadece getirdiğinin dengiyle cezalandırılır. Onlar haksızlığa uğratılmazlar. Edip Yüksel Meali Kim iyilik getirirse, kendisine getirdiğinin on katı vardır. Kim kötülük getirirse, ancak dengiyle cezalandırılır ve kendilerine haksızlık edilmez. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Kim bir iyilik ile gelirse, ona on katı verilir. Kim de bir kötülük ile gelirse, yalnızca onun karşılığı ile cezalandırılır ve hiçbirine haksızlık edilmez. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Kim bir hasene ile gelirse ona on misli verilir, kim de bir seyyie ile gelirse ona ancak misliyle ceza edilir ve hiç birine haksızlık edilmez Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Her kim bir iyilik ile gelirse kendisi için onun on misli vardır. Ve her kim bir kötülük ile gelirse o ancak onun misli ile cezalandırılır. Ve onlar zulme uğramazlar. Muhammed Esed Kim (Allahın huzuruna) iyi bir iş ve davranışla çıkarsa bu yaptığının on katını kazanacaktır; ama kim de kötü bir fiil ile çıkarsa onun aynısıyla cezalandırılacaktır; ve kimseye haksızlık yapılmayacaktır. Suat Yıldırım Kim Allah’a güzel bir işle gelirse, iyilik işlerse, ona on misli verilir; kim de bir kötülükle gelirse, sadece kötülüğüne denk bir ceza görür ve hiç kimseye haksızlık edilmez. Süleyman Ateş Meali Kim iyilik getirirse, ona o(getirdiği)nin on katı vardır. Kim kötülük getirirse, sadece onun dengiyle cezâlandırılır, onlar haksızlığa uğratılmazlar. Şaban Piriş Meali Kim bir iyilik yaparsa ona on katı verilir; bir kötülük yapan ise, yalnız onun karşılığı ile cezalandırılacak ve onlara haksızlık edilmeyecektir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Allah'ın huzuruna bir iyilikle gelene, onun on katı sevap vardır. Kötülükle gelen ise, sadece onun misliyle ceza görür; hiç kimseye haksızlık edilmez. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Kim bir güzellikle gelirse ona, getirdiğinin on katı var. Kötülükle gelene ise yaptığının kadarından fazla ceza verilmez. Onlar, haksızlığa uğratılmayacaklardır. Yusuf Ali (English) He that doeth good shall have ten times as much to his credit: He that doeth evil shall only be recompensed according to his evil:(986) no wrong shall be done unto (any of) them. * M. Pickthall (English) Whoso bringeth a good deed will receive tenfold the like thereof, while whoso bringeth an ill deed will be awarded but the like thereof; and they will not be wronged. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Kim huzuruna iyi bir iş ve davranışla çıkarsa bu yaptığının on katını kazanacaktır; ama kim de kötü bir fiil ile çıkarsa onun aynı-sıyla cezalandırılacaktır; ve kimseye haksızlık yapılmayacaktır. (162) 162 - Lafzen, "ve onlara haksızlık yapılmayacaktır". Bu bağlamda bkz. bu surenin 12. ayetinde geçen Allah'ın "rahmeti kendisine ilke edindiği" ifadesi ve ilgili not 10. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri